


Sly Eyes

by truancy



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truancy/pseuds/truancy
Summary: sabrina can't focus, Caliban loves to provoke her, and the ties are cut.
Relationships: Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Sabrina Spellman
Kudos: 53





	Sly Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> put a finger down if you found a one shot that was fluff that was supposed to end in smut but cant write and hate yourself for it so i never finished this one shot. anyways enjoy or don't i write for myself :p

what started as a platonic discussion about their proposed marriage seemed to be a distant memory in the back of Sabrina's head at the moment. at this moment Sabrina's thoughts were captivated by the way Caliban bit his lip erotically as he leaned back against his chair. paperwork scattered against the table. why did he have to look at her like that, with such deceit in his eyes? she didn't want to admit it but, with having burned any ties she might've had with Harvey and nick the attraction she felt for Caliban grew stronger each passing day.

"I can see what you're doing Caliban, you need to focus on our proposition." Sabrina rolled her eyes and looked through the scattered mess trying to pick up where they left off.  
he chuckled and scooted his chair closer to the table. he reached for a stack of papers purposefully brushing past sabrina"s hand, his touch alone sent electricity through her body. "I have no idea what you are talking about princess."

he took a deep breath of confidence before he began reading Sabrina's propositions, licking lip whenever he took a pause.  
she was captivated, hardly listening to what Caliban was saying. for all she cared at this moment, it was gibberish. she wanted him, she wanted to know what his lips tasted like and how his cold skin felt against her hot mortal flesh. 

she felt her cheeks begin to heat up, but shook her naughty thoughts away. 'what was he doing to me' she thought.  
"did you hear me, my queen? I said I'm willing to accept all your condition" Caliban whispered bring Sabrina back to reality  
"that's great Caliban, I don't mean to cut this short but it's getting pretty late and I have school tomorrow." she got up from her chair and gathered her belongings, on her way to ask Lilith to teleport her back home.

"and where are you going with no powers to take you home." Caliban protested,  
" you don't have to bother Lilith, I'm right here after all." and shortly after they were engulfed in flames and fond themselves in Sabrina's room.  
the house was quiet, and the clock on Sabrina's bed stand read two thirty-three. music echoed from the radio on her stand, and there was dinner left for Sabrina as well. she missed dinner again. 

"thank you caliban, you should go now," Sabrina said as she threw her stuff onto her bed and turned to face Caliban who was leaning against her wall. he stared at her once more with the same deceitful eyes from earlier. 

"But you don't want me to go do you, my queen," Caliban whispered as he inched toward Sabrina. he found himself standing a few centimeters in front of her, it made the fine hairs on her body stand tall.  
she didn't say anything instead she backed up until the back of her knees hit the side of her bed. 

"am I wrong?" he whispered as he lifted her chin to face him properly. he wasn't wrong, he knew that as well as Sabrina. she looked into his deep-set eyes and then down to his full lips. "we both know the answer to that so why don't you just kiss me already Caliban?"


End file.
